hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Sa-iki University
Sa-iki University is the university to go if one wanted to learn the capabilities of a Hyoru. This means that it focuses of the abilities and transformation aspects of each individual Hyoru, not things such as general magic or general physical feats. Part of the reason for this is due to the dean and SS ranked summoner of Sa-iki, John Faust who is also known as the "Supreme Mad Scientist." Due to Faust's supposed nature and his natural affinity towards dark magic, many people are scared of enrolling to Sa-iki. Yet, interestingly enough, Sa-iki also has the highest amount of clubs and the like out of all the schools. The school's current rankings in the following categories are: *Campus: 3rd Place *Overall Curriculum: 4th Place *Academic Curriculum: 3rd Place *Magic Curriculum: 3rd Place *Athletics Curriculum: 2nd Place *Hyoru Curriculum: 1st Place *Hyoru Treatment: 3rd Place *Extra Curricular Activities: 1st Place *Yearly Turn-Out of working summoners: 4th Place History Founding Sa-iki University was founded at the same time as all the other universities due to the decisions of the Royal Family of the newly established capital, Lunari city. While wanting to make use of the few summoners they had left, the general public wanted the summoners to be kept track of. Thus, they wanted schools for summoners. This led to the development of the four universities of the four major cities. The one to appoint all the deans was the Queen which was to everyone's surprise. However, no one objected. Sa-iki's very first dean, Sasha, was a powerful SS ranked summoner who had mastery over light. She was a person of valor, pride, bravery, and honor. Because of this, Sa-iki city was at peace of mind with who was in charge of the school. This was even in the face of unrest coming from the War of the El. She was also able to keep order in the school and everything ran smoothly. However, her policies about summoners and Hyoru are very similar to the current dean of Sa-iki. Time passed by and both Sa-iki University and Sa-iki City prospered under her. Some time within the following years, calamity struck Noto causing Sasha, as well as the other deans, to respond. Noto's dean had gone mad from dark magic and become a powerful entity that threatened the kingdom as a whole. As such, Sasha and the other deans came to Noto to fight and stop Noto's dean. However, when they arrived at Noto, the dean was no where to be found. Sasha soon received word that Noto's dean was back in Sa-iki and so they rushed to Sasha's university. The fight was intense and dragged on for a long while. In the back of their heads, Sasha and the other deans feared what was before them as Noto's dean, who was just an S rank, was capable of fighting and even overwhelming the other three deans with his corrupted dark magic. Yet, Noto's dean was eventually defeated and Sasha and the other deans were all given the title of heroes. This event was soon to be known as "The Rampage." The Time of Peace... and Pieces Sasha was wounded heavily during The Rampage and she could feel that the darkness was also corrupting her light. Quickly, she asked the Queen to appoint a new dean in her place right before Sasha left Sa-iki and never returned. The Queen did as she was asked of and Sa-iki had a new dean within a matter of days. The new dean was unable to do much but maintain everything that Sasha had worked for. This was enough as no one was really complaining about the new dean but everyone was left confused as to why Sasha had left in the first place. As time passed, the tensions between Noto and Sa-iki decreased but the new dean was a bit weary of Noto's new dean. However, he hardly did much about it. Rather, he played a small part in supporting Ako. It was because of him that, later on, Ako was not arrested by the royal army when she tried to assault Noto's dean. An Era of Small Progress Time flew by in Sa-iki as it dragged behind the other universities in terms of progress. It wasn't until the fifth dean of Sa-iki that Sa-iki began to change from it's stagnant state. During his age, he began change the school as he observed the other universities. He paid particularly close attention to Eyan and their attitude, policies, and studies about Hyoru. However, he thought that there's more to a summoner than just using a Hyoru. The fifth dean began to encourage students, graduates, and faculty members that were summoners to not just raise their Hyoru but to work hard with them. Prior to this, that sort of thinking was not heard of and even the summoners prior to the War of the El almost always let their Hyoru do the work. There was a slight bit of resistance but that was mainly a backlash from all those who were too lazy and got used to having to do minimum effort to get by. A few years later, the unique transformation aspects of the Hyoru were further investigated as, in Sa-iki, it was found that Hyoru were capable of transforming into "living" objects. This sparked a lot of interest in summoners as they began to have their Hyoru transform and some summoners were even interested in fighting while their Hyoru were transformed as weaponry of all sorts. Being the first to look into this, Sa-iki University began to have classes that researched and taught all the implementations of the transformation aspects and eventually about the capabilities that both a summoner and a Hyoru have together. All the deans after the fifth continued his work and Sa-iki gained its unique reputation. The Few Decades before the Current Dean At around the same time that Edan Cor became the dean of Eyan University, Sa-iki University got a new dean. He was an observant and inactive man, one who watched the world from behind the shadows. He wasn't someone people would expect to be a dean of any one of the four universities. How he was even appointed as dean is a mystery. However, he did manage to maintain order and progress though no one knew how. Supposedly, there were a group of people who wanted to get rid of him and, at this time, the student Rowan was a part of this group. The dean supposedly knew that he was being targetted but he let this go on. Rather, he believed that it would best be to everyone's benefit if John Faust had become the dean someday. Campus Sa-iki University has one of the smallest campuses, coming in only technically at 93 square kilometers which is about a sixth the size of Sa-iki City. However, it has the second largest amount of space actually used rather than just open plains and the like. The school buildings take up about 22 square kilometers in total though the school buildings are all relatively scattered apart. Main Building The main building of Sa-iki University is a large, cylinder shaped building with 64 floors. Each floor is around four kilometers in diameter and about 40 feet high. Many of the floors are used for training and even the ones that aren't tend to have a training room. There are also many unique rooms that float outside the main building and are connected through bridges. Just like Noto University's main building, the main building of Sa-iki is supported through magic stones. There are also magic stones to prevent anyone from falling off the bridges that connect the main building and the floating rooms. Dorms The dorms are just a kilometer north from the main building. There are stone paths leading to the dorms that is surrounded by a forest. There is a group of buildings separated from another group of buildings and between them is one relatively large building. On the east side is the male dorms while the west side is the female dorms. The large building in the center is both the clubhouse and the dorm for where supervisors remain. There is no curfew in Sa-iki but it is warned that many high level summoner faculty members keep watch during the night to make sure no mischief occurs. Both male and female dorms are separated into five parts: A, B, C, D, and E. Within this grouping is another divsion of sections based off of age. This is just like the rest of the universities and is perhaps the only thing the same among the four of them. Sa-iki Gymnasium In Sa-iki, there is a large, spherical gymnasium that once served as the arena used in the competitions of the El Festival that were hosted by Sa-iki. However, this gym is now just used for whatever purposes it can serve. The gym is very close to the main building of Noto. It spans an impressive diameter of three kilometers. Club Center The Club Center is a series of school buildings all for the sole purposes of clubs and other extracurricular activities. It lies about two kilometers southeast from the main building. Many of the students gather here even if they aren't part of a club. This is often due to the activities and presentatiosn that many clubs hold on a weekly basis. Interestingly, Faust is often found here during the weekends though no one knows why. They're too scared to go up and ask him. Ranking Test Building Unlike the other three universities, there is a separate building for the sole purpose of ranking tests in Sa-iki. This building is relatively isolated from the rest of the school buildings. Regardless, It is one of the most heavily supervised areas in Sa-iki University. Numa Cavern Numa Cavern is a large cave in Sa-iki University that counts as part of the school's area. It actually makes up a bit more than half of the campus's size. Within the past century, the school has found use of the cave as a place for training. To make it more interesting, they set up a labyrinth inside Numa Cavern for students to try and clear. There are also many magical creatures that also lurk inside Numa Cavern so many students come in to study them. However, deep within the cave is blocked off for safety reasons and the like. The entrance to the cave is just south of the main building. Student Body Most of the student body of Sa-iki's current generation are hard working individuals who want to make something of themselves. As they come from the lower class, Sa-iki students are used to having to be able to do many things for themselves and prefer that they work with their Hyoru rather than let them do all the work. This is in vast comparison to the generation after Sasha and before the fifth dean of Sa-iki. Back then, they were majorly lazy and are used to having to do the bare minimum effort. It was during the fifth dean that things slowly began to change into the current generation. Most of the students belong in the age group of 13-10 or 20-29. Only 5% of the students are of the age of 30 or older. When the student body is compared to the standards of Lunari Kingdom, about 35% of students function at an honors level, 35% function at an average level, and the remaining 30% function below average. Just like all the other universities, the ranking is based off of summoning rank and general academics. This is unfair to many students in Sa-iki, however, as most of them actually work hard in their clubs but not their classes. As such, that work is not recognized and thus many of them are placed at an average level or below average level. Currently, 68,534 students are enrolled in Sa-iki. The Student Council Sa-iki's student council holds a large amount of power among the students but only because they are well respected. Due to the vast majority of students being self-sufficient, the student council is pretty much what runs the students. The teachers and other staff members acknowledge this decision but always keep a close eye on the activities of the student council. Like Woru and Eyan, Sa-iki has five members in the student council: president, vice president, secretary, treasurer, and general affairs manager. There are also a few officers appointed under each main member. *President- Remilia Otami: The current president of the student council. Her responsibilities involve keeping the other five main members in order and maintaining the overall good appearance of the student council. Many of the decisions that stem from any other member of the student council must be approved by her first. As such, she is also responsible for any consequences as she let the action, in her judgement, pass. Also, when it comes to resolving issues, she must be a fair and unbiased judge. *Vice President- Ryuuto Yamakawa: The current vice president of the student council. He can serve as a substitute whenever the president is unavailable. He is responsible for activities and presentations that the student council holds often. As such, he tends to create and handle most of them. And then, as the president deals with the five main members, the the vice president must deal with the rest of the student council. *Secretary- Isabella Scarlet: The current secretary of the student council. She pretty much serves as the negotiator. However, she is also the one teachers go to for status updates about the students as well. She is also the one who deals with the safety and well-being of the student council. *Treasurer- Seera Kim: The current treasurer of the student council. She is in charge of all the funds related to the students. She even has power to make major transactions that can affect the school on a large scale. However, she still has to actually have her actions approved by the president. *General Affairs Manager- Kenta Syme: The current general affairs manager of the student council. He is in charge of everything else that the other four members aren't. He's also just about the butler of the student council but he's still well respected. On top of this, he's also the law enforcer. As such, he's the strongest summoner on the student council just so he can enforce the rules when need be. Teachers and Other Staff Members Teachers of Sa-iki University are very skilled as summoners and educators. Sa-iki has strict policies about their teachers. They must be summoners of at least rank B, they must have experience in teaching at a credible place, and they must not have any sort of criminal record. Any person applying who fails to meet the above is cast aside without second thought. There have rarely ever been exceptions to this. Most staff member positions in Sa-iki, on the other hand, are much easier to obtain. A minimal of a high school diploma is necessary as well as an extensive knowledge on Hyoru though the appliant does not have to be a Summoner themself. Some of the more important or higher positioned jobs, however, cannot be obtained without at least a couple of letters of recommendation. Classes Sa-iki University's classes tend to gear towards Hyoru and their capabilities with their summoners. This is unlike Eyan university which heavily focuses on a Hyoru's capability on its own. However, Sa-iki does not have as much diversity in classes like Eyan or Noto. A maximum of eight classes can be taken with a few exceptions. Attendance is fairly lenient just like Noto. Only testing dates are mandatory for attendance. Click here for more information and for a list of Sa-iki classes. Clubs Just like all the other Summoner Universities, Sa-iki has a huge amount of the student population be part of at least one club. It is not much students or as much clubs as, say, Noto, but Sa-iki's clubs are, by far, the most productive in accordance of the Lunari Rankings. Sa-iki also has the strictest requirements in establishing their clubs. This is also the only University that has monthly check-ups and has the clubs establish screening tests to prevent (relatively) non-productive students from joining. This was criticized though Faust was quick to point out that this competitiveness was kept in check. Basically, there would only be enough to drive students to improve but not enough to leave any ill will. Although there were a few exceptions to this, the Lunari Rankings and any notable nobles were unable to dispute his words concerning the vast majority. As such, this system was kept in place. Establishing a Club *Have, at minimum, ten students at the creation of the club *The starting members must take a team examination that tests the students' abilities to function as a proper club that will keep up with productivity standards (difficulty of examination is dependent on what the club will be focused on) *Approval of three teachers, one of which has to serve as an advisor to the club *Sign the proper documents *Create a club name *Create a screening test to prevent non-productive students from joining (difficulty of test is dependent on the type of club) Joining a Club *Must first maintain proper grades *To join a specific club, the club's screening test must be passed *If a screening test is failed, one can retake it a month later Keeping a Club *Pass the monthly check-ups of the student council *In the event that a monthly check-up is not passed, exactly ten members chosen by the club (if the club still only has 10 members, then all members have to participate) will have to partake in another team examination *If the team re-examination is failed, the club will be terminated immediately *If the team re-examination is passed, the club is still given a warning that lasts two years *This continues until a club has 3 warnings, in which case the club will be terminated Staying in a Club *Show up at the monthly meeting that is established by the founding members and/or leading members of the club *The advisor, founding members, and/or leading members of the club can choose to host an examination on a monthly basis during the monthly meeting to screen out any members who might have gotten lazy. Top 5 Clubs The following list is based off of popularity and quality: #"Within the Infinite Hand" #*Member Count: 1,631 #*The name of this club is in reference to a quote once said by the founder of this University. It was said that she believed in the unlimited potential of Summoners and Hyoru. This club does just that, constantly researching Summoner's and Hyoru's capabilities and growth. Despite being just a school club, this is one of the forerunners and authorities in Summoner and Hyoru research. Getting into this club is very difficult as the club's founder was Faust himself and the standards he placed during his childhood were unrealistically high. When Faust returned to Sa-iki as its dean, he took it upon himself to become the advisor as well. #"The Philosopher's Group" #*Menber Count: 6,274 #*Named after the infamous "Philosopher's Stone", this club is the epitome for students who want to pursue a path in Alchemy. Very competitive, both with its own members and the members of Mechanical Revolution. However, this only lends to the reputation of this club as an expert on Alchemy. In fact, many notable modern Alchemists come from this club. #"Mechanical Revolution" #*Member Count: 5,319 #*A club that was established for future-engineers of Sa-iki. Those interested in machines flocked to the club though it was clear that, in an attempt to keep up with the competitive nature of the Philosopher's Group, the club put a very harsh screening test to get the best of the best. Just like the major clubs within Sa-iki, Mechanical Revolution is also an authority on it's subject: machines. #"An Adventurer's Path" #*Member Count: 8,482 #*The club of Sa-iki that focuses on the profession this world knows as the adventurer. Not much different from the other adventurer clubs of the other universities though this one is much more strict on deadlines and requirements, As such, this club is much more dutiful on properly determining the difficulty level of the reqest from the Adventurers' Guild. This all lends itself to having a notable and trustworthy reptuation in the students it sends out to take care of requests and scouting missions. #"Watchful Eyes" #*Member Count: 3,917 #*A club of Sa-iki that serves quite a few purposes that revolve around magical races. To find, to research, to protect. Generally, this club has its club members go around the Kingdom in an attempt to research magical races as well as protect and preserve their habitats and way of life. List of Other Notable Clubs *"The Culinary World" *"Observing Space" *"Wooden Marvels" *"Faust Fanclub" *"Lyrica Fanclub" *"Weaponry and You" *"Sa-iki Orchestra" *"Sa-iki Band" *"Weather Enthusiasts" *"Cultural Studies' Club" *"Smiths" *"Researchers of Magic" *"Unknown Happenings" *"Numa Cavern Spelunkers" *"Crossdressers" *"The Fanclub of Yaoi" *"The Fanclub of Yuri" School Legends and Rumors *Many students of Sa-iki believe that there is a powerful magical beast lurking inside Numa Cavern. They believe that its power is capable of matching the dean himself. *Students this year have gotten around to spreading a rumor about Faust and that he apparently likes some staff member in Woru. *There are legends about Sa-iki's gymnasium as many people believe it was built on top of where the fight between Noto's dean and the rest of the deans took place. However, it was also believed that the old dean of Noto's corpse was underneath said gymnasium. *There seems to be one small building believed to be haunted. It is found near the eastern outskirts of Sa-iki University. Apparently, it has a connection to the supposed haunted buildings in Noto, Woru, and Eyan. *---More to come as more students gossip. Heh heh heh.--- Category:Information